A photocurable resin composition is generally applied to the surface of an optical disc to make the surface scratch-resistant. Such a composition typically contains inorganic particles such as colloidal silica so that the composition can form a highly scratch-resistant film when photocured.
However, the presence of the inorganic particles in the photocurable resin composition deteriorates the flatness and the transparency of the cured film formed over the optical disc substrate. For this reason, a photocurable resin composition has been proposed that contains, instead of the inorganic particles, 50 to 90 wt % of a fluorine-based acrylate monomer and an acrylate or a methacrylate (collectively referred to as (meth)acrylate, hereinafter) having hydrophilic groups (See, Patent Document 1). This resin composition can form highly smooth resin films. A photocurable hard coat composition has also been proposed that is composed of a photocurable resin mixed with 0.01 to 3 wt % of non-crosslinkable fluorine-based surfactant and 0.1 to 5 wt % of crosslinkable fluorine-based surfactant (See, Patent Document 2).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-105043    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 11-293159